Nemo's Buddy's Adventure!
by MandyRide
Summary: We all know how the movie ended.. the fish tank pal's finally made to the sea in their plastic bags, but what happens next?


FINDING NEMO FAN FICTION

-Amanda Renardy

"So… Uh what now, Gill?" Bloat said snidely.

"Now… We wait for you." Gill lifted one eyebrow, as what he was saying was obvious.

"What do you mean by that, Gill? We are leaving our survival to BLOAT? Oh no, we're all gonna die!" Gurgle dramatically waved his fins about within the contents of his plastic bag.

"Calm down... please you're gonna make this sooo much worse. Bloat's got this! He can do it!" Gill turned to Bloat and offered a smile of encouragement. He nodded slightly as to signal something.

Subtly Jacques bag floated in front of Bloats line of vision, but blinded by the sun, only the outline of Jacques was visible. Caught off guard Bloat was unable to identify the alien looking creature in front of him. He uncontrollably puffed up as if to defend himself. The spikes from his skin burst through the plastic and the water began to spill out. Panic struck, Bloat began to thrash around, tearing the bag open even more. He managed to tear the bag open enough that he could maneuver his way to freedom.

Surprised, Gurgle stopped panicking and realized what was happening.

"Ohhhh….." Sighed Peach. "Come do me next!"

Bloat slowly made his way around his group of friends and punctured their plastic bags until everyone was free in the ocean. Peach had to suction cup to the soft underside of Bloat in order to stop from sinking to the ocean floor.

"Alright, lets go find NEMO!" Bubbles shouted, joyfully.

"Right this way guys, let go!" Gill led the way towards Open Ocean. He began to guide them through the anchored boats and oil spills. Suddenly a loud grumbling sound came from behind them, as a fishing boat came barreling toward them. "Get out of the way, quick!" Gill swam down as fast as he could, hoping everyone would keep up with him.

"Ahhhh!" Deb screamed and she got tossed about through the propelled. Everyone rushed to her side, when it was safe.

"Oh no Deb! Are you okay?" Peach lifted his arms up to see her, and put one arm around her middle section, to try to sooth her.

"FLO IS DEAD!" Deb bellowed. "SHE'S GONE!"

" Oh Deb, everything's gonna be okay... She can't be hurt... Because she's not real…" Jacques explained. Deb's eyes widened in disbelief and swam toward Gill.

"Oh, Gill. She was a great friend. I'm going to miss her so much."  
"I know hunny, but now lets go find Nemo."

They began to swim again, only to be confronted a few moments later by a lone Baby Orca. She was a tiny little thing, with a large scar over her dorsal fin.

"Hello there, do you know where my mama is?" The Baby Orca's voice squeaked. "I'm lost and all alone."

Bloat instinctively puffed up and Peach fell off his body to avoid the spikes. Realizing what he did, Bloat calmed down and retrieved Peach before she could sink too much.

"Uh, we don't know where she is little girl, but if you promise not to eat us, we will take care of you and get you to the Great Barrier Reef." Gill smiled reassuringly.

From there on they didn't have another interruption. They all swam and ate together, like one big family. They made it into the East Australian Current without any hiccups and through the dangerous jellyfish trench. They could navigate through all these waiting disasters because they remembered what Marlin's story, of his journey, had taught him.

When The Reef came into view, they all got very excited. They couldn't wait to see their friend again after so many months. The Baby Orca was skeptical because he missed his mama very much. They swam up to the first mound of red coral, only to be stopped by a school of feisty fish.

"Hey! Hey you! There's no strangers allowed in here! This is a friendly neighborhood and we don't want no random people." The massive number of fish was impressive, yet overwhelming.

"We understand the confusion," Gurgle began to explain. "But we don't want any trouble. We are on our way to see our friend Ne-" He was cut short by an excessively loud squeal.

"What was that?" Bubbles inquired as he hide behind a branch of coral.

"That's my mama! She's come to get me!" Baby Orca had jump come out from behind a coral structure at this point.

"Oh no! You brought an OCRA with you? And a baby one at that! Why would you do that to us? The mom's gonna have a freak out!" The fish were terrified and began scrambling to find a safe spot.

"BABY ORCA! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you! Do you know how much trouble you're in…" The humongous Mother Orca came in to view with a pod of other whales on her tail. "What are you doing out here? This is so dangerous for a little girl like you!" The Mother Orca approached her daughter now and caught a glimpse of the group of friends. The Mother swam between her baby and the other fish, to protect her. "Get away from my daughter you freaky fish" She shouldn't her teeth and gave the 'motherly stare".

"No, mama! No! These are my friends; they helped me escape the dangerous harbor I got caught in. Look at my dorsal fin, I got hurt, but they helped me!" The Baby Orca showed her fin off, and the Mother kissed it better.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Thank you sooo much for saving my little girl! What ever can I do to repay you?"

Gill looked at the rest of his friends and nodded, knowing exactly what they would say. "Well we need help getting past these bully fish and finding our friend Nemo in the Reef."

"No problem!" The other whales in her pod, chased the territorial fish away, and the Mother Orca swan above the Reef yelling for Nemo. In a few moments, she returned. Because of the great speeds she could travel, a small orange fish clung under her fin. It was Nemo!

"Hello friends! I'm so happy that you made it out alive! And came straight to see me!"

"We've missed you so much!" Confessed all of them at once.

"I wish Flo could be here right about now." Deb said with a tear in her eye.

"Why don't you come look for her over here Deb…" Nemo grabbed her fin and lead her to a debris gathering spot. He found a glass bottle, and wipped away the sand on it. "Take a look…"

Debs eyes widened and a giant smile emerged from under her frown. "Oh, its Flo you guys! She made it here before us… It's a miracle!"


End file.
